<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4.47 (kiss me again) by MinMangoMin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113342">4.47 (kiss me again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMangoMin/pseuds/MinMangoMin'>MinMangoMin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Party, also i edited this cause it sucked, if you squint really hard - Freeform, its not great now either but its better, where's chan and jeongin???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMangoMin/pseuds/MinMangoMin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Seo Changbin was the dark, scary universe, then Lee Felix was the start that shined brightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4.47 (kiss me again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! author here</p><p>english isn't my first language, i apologize for any mistakes.</p><p>i edited this lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes were dark, mysterious and entrancing, him as a whole gave off a scary, bad-boy like vibe, as he leaned on the wall with an uninterested expression plastered on his face. He looked lonely. Felix observed how the boy scanned the room as if he was looking for somebody in the crowd. When they locked eyes, Felix froze on the spot. The world around him seemed to go quiet; even Hyunjin’s voice talking excitedly next to him felt too far away. He could only listen to the fast beating of his heart, blood pounding in his ears.</p><p>“That’s Changbin” Hyunjin provided, startling Felix.</p><p>He shook his head lightly, pretending that he hadn’t been staring as he took a sip from the glass Seungmin was offering him. The drink felt heavy on his tongue, too bitter for his liking (not that he liked any alcoholic drink), and he had to make an effort to try and not spit it out.</p><p>He could see from the corner of his eye that, not only was <em>Changbin</em> still glaring at him, but he was also ignoring his friend in favor of it. Felix had seen the slightly taller boy around campus before, with a big gummy smile always plastered on his face as he walked. Jisung was his name, if Felix wasn’t mistaken, and he was probably the nicest person around.</p><p>As Changbin continued to stare unashamedly, Jisung babbled on and on about something that seemed important. Felix felt somewhat sorry for him, since Changbin was giving him his undivided attention.</p><p>Hyunjin and Seungmin were no longer trying to include him on their conversation, seeing as their friend was focusing only on staring at the older boy (and of, course, pretending that he actually wasn’t). Jisung huffed defeated, and stomped away, most likely frustrated that his friend wasn’t actually listening to his complaints.</p><p>As soon as the blonde walked away, Felix decided that that was his chance to go and talk to him. So he gathered all his courage, gulped down the disgusting drink and made his way across the crowded room, towards the boy.</p><p>He stood awkwardly in front of him, stunned by the other’s beauty and unsure of what he should say or do. His brain urged him to say something, and he founded himself opening his mouth.</p><p>“I’m Felix,” he finally said.</p><p>“Seo Changbin” the other muttered, eyes fixed on the younger boy.</p><p>Felix pressed his back to the wall next to were Changbin was leaning on his side, and directs him a shy smile.</p><p>“Am I bothering you?” he asked loudly over the music, after a few minutes of silence “I can go away, if you want”</p><p>Changbin teared his eyes from the crowd dancing in the living room and looked at him, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “It’s fine” he said “You’re not bothering”</p><p>Felix smiled again, fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>“Sorry” Changbin started “I’m just keeping an eye on my friend and got distracted”</p><p>He pointed to the other end of the room, not far away from where Hyunjin and Seungmin were standing when he left, and he saw Jisung talking animatedly to another boy (Lee Minho, to be precise, a third year dancer). Changbin huffed a laugh and shook his head, putting his arm down, “Jisung’s wasted.”</p><p>Felix scrunched his nose and giggled at the sight of an amused Changbin, looking both annoyed and soft at his friend’s antics. His heart strummed hard and fast on his ears, the loud music not helping at all, so he said, “Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p>Changbin looked back at him, confusion written on his face, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you,” he mouthed slowly, pointing at his right ear, as he winced.</p><p>Felix’s own mouth shaped into an “o” and he leaned forward, breath ghosting near Changbin’s neck, as he whispered right into the other’s ear, “I said, ‘do you want to get out of here?’”</p><p>“Please” Changbin said, nodding.</p><p>He took Felix’s hand on his own, dragging him around, as they tried to find the front door. Once outside, they started to walk away from the house, from its crowded hallways and the loud music. There was a cold breeze, and it made Changbin tremble. Before he could curse himself for not bringing a jacket, a soft fabric wrapped around his figure. Felix’s black jacket rested on his shoulders, its owner looking away, blushing and smiling.</p><p>Changbin’s mouth moved before he could register what he was saying, “You’re really pretty when you smile” he heard himself say, then “Thanks for the coat. Aren’t you cold though?”</p><p>Felix shook his head, burying his hands on the front pockets of his jeans. “Don’t worry, I’m fine”</p><p>They sat on a wooden bench at near park, talking about anything and everything. They chatted about the stars, their majors, their families. Felix felt comfortable, different from the type of comfort he felt with his friends or his parents or any other person. Changbin made him feel free.</p><p>“Hey” he called him “Why do you look so lonely?”</p><p>The younger’s eyes widened as he gasped, regretting how harmful the question sounded. Changbin looked at him, with that expression of amusement again on his face.</p><p>“Sorry” Felix apologized “I didn’t mean it to sound so awful”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you didn’t,” the older said, encouraging him to keep on talking.</p><p>“It’s just…” he started, unsure of how to express himself “You look alone. Not like friendless or ‘not surrounded by anyone’”</p><p>He stopped and looked at the clear sky. “It feels like… you’re alone here” he finished, patting Changbin’s chest lightly, where is heart was.</p><p>When the older boy didn’t answer him, Felix kept going, finishing his thoughts.</p><p>“I don’t really know you” he said “but I don’t like seeing you alone. It hurts me, as if it was my own loneliness”</p><p>For a second, he felt everything. The wind against his face, moving his hair, the bench he’s sitting on, the clothes he’s wearing, the sound of the world, the bugs and bees and plants, everything. And then the next second, it all went quiet. Felix could only feel the pair of lips softly pressed on his own. Changbin was kissing him.</p><p>Before he could move or respond, the shorter of the two pulled away, head hiding in his palms.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered “I got carried away and I -”</p><p>“Can you… um… do it again?” Felix asked pulling the older’s boy hands away from his face, smiling widely at him.</p><p>It’s 4:47 when Changbin kissed him again. He felt the good kind of dizzy, as if he was flying, jumping on clouds, and playing with stars. He couldn’t help but smile between kisses.</p><p>If Seo Changbin was the dark, scary universe, then Lee Felix was the start that shined brightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this! kuddos and comments are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>